


Chloe's aftermath

by Piperamitt



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piperamitt/pseuds/Piperamitt
Summary: Summary: A one-shot about Chloe after the events of the monster destroying her town to the the day she moved to Dimmsadle
Kudos: 2





	Chloe's aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my very first fanfic in English, English is my second language and I'm going to start high school in the fall (tenth grade)
> 
> I'm sorry for any Grammar and spelling mistakes that might be in this fanfic, I will do my best to limit them as much as possible.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents, The fairly Oddparents is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I'm just a fan who's trying to write a fanfic for my favorite Tv show.
> 
> I'm sorry if characters are out of character I tried to write them as best as my current writing skill enables me

The usually energetic girl now sat silently on the outside of the ruins of her city's police station waiting for the police officer to finish his talk with her parents about what she had done earlier on the same day.

Earlier on the same day, Chloe decided to try and help a monster that was destroying her town, she thought that if she will do it the monster will stop destroying her town and for the first time something good she tried to do actually worked but as per usual it failed after she helped the monster it decided to continue to destroy the city.

"Your mother wants to talk to you?" Said the officer.

"Thank you, officer," Chloe squint her eyes to be able to see the officer's name "Wilson".

She took the phone from the police officer smiling as usual.  
" Hey, Mom how are you?" She asked trying to keep her usual smile and energetic behavior. 

To be honest, she was scared, she didn't want to disappoint her parents who she loved and thought were perfect.

"I'm okay sweetie, but we need to talk about your decision to help the monster that was destroying our town, me and your amazing father".

"You are more amazing," her father's voice could be heard from the other side of the phone.

"No, you're more amazing".

"No, you are". 

Suddenly they stopped complimenting each other and her mother said  
"Chloe Mother Theresa Neil Armstrong Carmichael your decision with the monster might not be the best choice".

Chloe froze in her chair she hated to make bad choices that made her parents be disappointed at her if it was a cartoon right now there will be a tiny Chloe whose inside a tiny control room pushing random buttons in panic.

"But don't worry your father and I asked for a favor from our town mayor friend that agreed to release to the world only the part where you helped to monster and it seemed like you made him stop destroying the town".

If it was anyone else but her parents she would tell them that it is not okay to lie to the rest of the world about what happened, but because it was her parents and Chloe would never think that her parents are anything less then perfect she didn't say anything about it.

" See you soon Chloe!" Her parents told her before hanging up the phone without letting her time to respond.

Chloe gave the phone back to the police officer he didn't smile back like he usually did when he saw her volunteering in random places around town.

Chloe walked toward her house that somehow wasn't destroyed during the monster rampage, she didn't know why her house wasn't destroyed, but she wanted to believe the monster didn't destroy her house because it knew she was the girl who helped him and that's why she didn't question it.

She remembered the words that one of her favorite characters from her favorite tv show says in every single episode opening "I'm happy Ray! Be happy! And that's an order".

Not wanting to disobey happy Ray, Chloe smiled and acted like her usual self on her way back home.

She even kept it as she walked next to the place her school usually was, every single step she took made her feel sadder and guiltier for causing all this chaos to her beloved city.

She finally got to her empty home, her house was usually empty. Ever since she was old enough to take care of her self her parents went to trips around the globe to save and help the wildlife as much as they can, before that her parents worked as vets to be with her and raise her to be a perfect good girl like they imagined her to be a girl who cares about nature, knows how to take care of her self, is an ultra vegetarian like her mother and always wants to do good for her city and the world.

She entered her room who was on the second floor of the house, all she wanted to do was to watch an episode of her favorite cartoon the fair bears but the hour was nine and 10 minutes which is 10 minutes after her bedtime and Chloe is an obedient girl who does whatever her parents tell her to do so instead of watching her favorite show and calming her self down, she went to sleep believing that everything is going to be okay in a few days, how wrong she was.

It's been a few days after the mess up with the monster and nothing became better.

Her city that used to be filled with small buildings and massive skyscrapers was now filled with tents. Her beloved school who used to be in huge building was now trailers sitting next to each other like in a trailer park.

Every single day more and more students stopped coming to school presumably their families moved out of town to a new city it happened so often that some of the kids in her class started playing a game who will leave next, every single day they will guess a name of another kid and say to him goodbye in a meaningful way the only student which name was said every time on a daily basis was Chloe but unlike the rest of the class her name was said in a hopeful way they all hated her even more than before.

When before they would just ignore her now they will insult her every single chance they get even her teacher which used to adore her now ignored her in class, she even heard them wishing she will leave the town and never come back.

But that wasn't the worst thing that happened to her, because of the monster incident all of her good deeds came to the attention of the rest of the world, she won the Nobel prize for niceness that she didn't even know exist, the president kept calling her wanting to talk to her about something it made her feel even worst about the whole ordeal. 

Most of the students in her school already left when she got the call from her mother about them moving to a new town by the name of Dimmsdale. A part of Chloe was happy they were moving it gave her a chance to meet new people,maybe finally befriending someone but another part of her was sad she was leaving her town like nothing happened after what she did to people who live there. 

Her mother told her the moving guys will arrive tomorrow and that she is gonna have to be alone for a few weeks there until she and her father will join her in their new house. Chloe wasn't scared she was used to doing things on her own and it's not the first time she had to move to a new town all on her own without any adult supervision. 

She didn't want to move but she didn't say a thing to her mom, after all, her mother is perfect and every decision she makes is the correct one, so the next day Chloe left the town to a whole new town and for a whole new start that she never expected.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank all my friends that read this fanfic and gave their honest opinion before I posted it on this site.
> 
> I want to give a special thanks to green moon 830 for not only reading this fanfic but for giving me the idea for this fanfic and supporting me through the entire process 
> 
> If you are a Harry Potter fan you should go and read her fanfics they are very interesting and unique.
> 
> I started writing this fanfic a few months ago but only now I finally managed to finish it I hope next time I write it won't take me nearly as long, so until next time have a great week. (And a great school year if you still go to school like me) 
> 
> This fanfic was originally posted on August 31.


End file.
